Fred Tatasciore
Frederick "Fred" Tatasciore (pronounced "Tat-a-score-e") is an American voice actor who voiced the Hulk from most animations and video games made by Marvel Comics. Filmography Anime *''Afro Samurai''– Juzo, Patron 5, Shuzo *''Marvel Anime: Wolverine''– Shigen Yoshida *''Marvel Anime: X-Men''– Beast *''Naruto''– Gato *''Naruto Shippuden''– Kakuzu, Gyūki *''Zatch Bell!– Dalmos, Demolt Non-Anime *''Adventure Time– Mannish Man the Manly Minotaur *''Avatar the Last Airbender''– Yung, the Resistance Leader (in "Return to Omashu") *''The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes (2010-2013)– The Incredible Hulk, Graviton, Mandrill, Yon-Rogg, Thing, Volstagg, Fenris Wolf, Hoarfen, Red Hulk, Griffin *''Avengers Assemble (2013)- Hulk *''Back at the Barnyard''– Farmer *''Batman: The Brave and the Bold (2008-2011)– Mutant Master, Arsenal, Sgt. Rock, Major Force *''Ben 10 (2005-2008)– Ripjaws, Cannonbolt, Way Big, Future Ben, Additional Voices *''Camp Lazlo''– Bear *''Dan Vs.– Hippie Captain *''Generator Rex– NoFace *''Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H.''- Hulk *''Invader Zim''– Additional Voices *''Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness''– Master Shifu *''LEGO Hero Factory''– Thunder/Frantic Citizen/Drilldozer/Witch Doctor (Aldous Witch) *''MAD''– Tom Hanks, Tigger, Jamie Oliver, J. J. Abrams, Nick Fury, Dom Toretto, CLU, Sheriff Woody, Donkey Kong, Art Howe, Slimer, Optimus Prime, Santa Claus, Triple H, Hellboy, Globox, Bowser, Fred Flintstone, Chicken, Liam Neeson, Thing, Additional Voices *''Making Fiends''– Toupee Fiend *''Phineas and Ferb: Mission Marvel (2013)– Hulk, Bango-Ru Guard #1 *''Planet Sheen– Emperor *''Regular Show (2012)''- Muscle Dad (in "Trucker Hall of Fame"), Polar Bear (in "The Christmas Special") *''Robot Chicken''– Garfield, Jon Arbuckle, William Shatner/James T. Kirk, Mr. T/B.A. Baracus, Sean Connery, Tray-Norr, Spock, Christopher Walken, Dr. McCoy, Scotty, Additional Voices *''Robot and Monster''- Punch Morly *''Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated''– Phantom *''The Emperor's New School''– Pacha (Season One) *''The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy''– Additional Voices *''The Penguins of Madagascar''– Gus (in "Work Order and Kanga Management"), Toy Christmas Tree, Streetcorner Santa #1, Cameraman (in "The All Nighter Before Christmas") *''The Replacements''– Venzor the Aliynoc *''The Secret Saturdays''– Zon, Komodo, Munya *''Thundercats''- Dobo, Tookit, and Dog *''Tron: Uprising''– Kevin Flynn / CLU *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars''– Zillo Beast, Roos Tarpals *''Uncharted: Eye of Indra – Daniel Pinkerton'' *''Ultimate Spider-Man (2012-2013)''- Hulk *''Wolverine and the X-Men (2009)– Beast, Hulk, Juggernaut *''Young Justice (2013)- Deathstroke Movies *''9 (2009)''- 8, Radio Announcer *''All-Star Superman (2011)''- Krull, Robots, Astronaut #2 *''Barnyard (2006)''- Farmer *''Batman: Under the Red Hood (2010)''- Mercenary #1, Amazo, Guard *''Ben 10: Secret of the Omnitrix (2007)''- Cannonbolt, Way Big *''Bionicle: The Legend Reborn (2009)''- Tuma *''Camp Lazlo: Where's Lazlo? (2007)''- Big Bear *''Charlotte's Web (2006)''- Sheep Group *''Curious George (2006)''- Additional Voices *''Curious George 2: Follow That Monkey! (2010)''- Mr. Bloomsberry *''Doctor Strange: The Sorcerer Supreme (2007)''- Oliver *''Enchanted (2007)''- Troll (voice) *''Final Fantasy VII Advent Children (2005)''- Loz *''Garfield Gets Real (2007)''- Billy Bear, Waldo, Eric *''Garfield's Fun Fest (2008)''- Billy Bear, Junior Bear *''Garfield's Pet Force (2009)''- Billy Bear, Horned Guard *''Hulk Vs (2009)''- Hulk *''Jack the Giant Slayer (2013)''- Loop Group *''Kung Fu Panda 2 (2011)''- Po's Dad, Gorilla Guard #2 *''Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa (2008)''- Teetsi, Poacher #1, Elephant *''Meet the Robinsons (2007)''- Additional Voices *''Next Avengers: Heroes of Tomorrow (2008)''- Hulk *''Phineas and Ferb: The Movie - Across the 2nd Dimension (2011)''- Additional Voices *''Scooby-Doo!: Legend of the Phantosaur (2011)''- Phantosaur *''Star Trek Into Darkness (2013)''- Additional Voices *''Sucker Punch (2011)''- Voice Over Performer *''Tangled (2010)''- Additional Voices *''The Ant Bully (2006)''- Ant Council Member #2, Ant Council Member #5 *''The Invincible Iron Man (2007)''- Mandarin, Additional Voices *''The Princess and the Frog (2009)''- Additional Voices *''The Spiderwick Chronicles (2008)''- Goblin Vocals *''The Wild (2006)''- Additional Voices *''TMNT (2007)''- General Gato *''Top Cat: The Movie (2012)''- Gorilla, Robot *''Ultimate Avengers (2006)''- Hulk, Additional Voices *''Ultimate Avengers 2 (2006)''- Hulk *''Wreck-It Ralph (2012)''- Additional Voices Video Games *''007: Quantum of Solace (2008)''- Additional Voices *''Assassin's Creed (2007)''- Jubair Al-Hakim, Abu'l Nuooud *''Assassin's Creed II (2009)''- Mario Auditore *''Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood (2010)''- Mario Auditore *''Batman: Arkham Asylum (2009)''- Bane, Henchman #2, Carl Todd *''Batman: Arkham City (2011)''- Bane, Solomon Grundy *''Batman Begins (2005)''- Lt. James Gordon *''Ben 10: Protector of Earth (2007)''- Cannonbolt, Forever Knight *''Bionic Commando (2009)''- Grunt1, Overwatch *''Bioshock (2007)''- Voice *''Blue Dragon (2007)''- General Szabo, Elder of Pachess Town, Guard, Soldier *''Deadpool (2013)''- Cable, Blockbuster, Earthquaker *''Dragon Age: Origins (2009)''- Grand Oak, Swiftrunner, Cyrion, Wise Dwarf Male, Lothering Bandit *''Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer (2007)''- Additional Voices *''Final Fantasy XIII (2009-2010)– Additional Voices *''Ghost Rider (2007)- Blade, Caretaker *''God of War (2005)''- Poseidon, Greek Soldier, Fisherman *''God of War II (2007)''- Typhon *''God of War III (2010)''- Ares, Barbarian King, Typhon *''God of War: Acension (2013)''- Hades *''God of War: Chains of Olympus (2008)''- Atlas, Persian King, Soldier *''God of War: Ghost of Sparta (2010)''- King Midas, Lanaeus, Zeus *''Halo 3 (2007)''- Brutes *''Halo 3: ODST (2009)''- Brutes *''Halo: Combat Evolved Anniversary (2011)''- CSS Battlecruiser Truth and Reconciliation Artificial Intelligence *''Injustice: Gods Among Us (2013)''- Bane, Solomon Grundy *''Iron Man (2008)''- Iron Monger (Obadiah Stane), Maggia Soldier, Afghan Soldier, AIM President *''Kid Icarus: Uprising (2012)''- Magnus, Poseidon *''Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance (2012)''- Kevin Flynn / Clu *''Kung Fu Panda (2008)''- Shifu *''Kung Fu Panda 2 (2011)''- Shifu *''LEGO Batman: The Videogame (2008)''- Bane *''LEGO Batman 2: DC Superheroes (2012)''- Clayface, Killer Croc, Man-Bat *''Marvel: Ultimate Alliance (2006-2007)''- Mephisto, Ulik, Krang, Thunderball *''Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2 (2009)''- Hulk, Thing, Carnage *''Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds (2011)''- Hulk *''Mass Effect (2007)''- Saren Arterius, Balak, Additional voices *''Mass Effect 2 (2010)''- Warden Kuril, Maelon, Aresh, Additional Voices *''Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots (2008)''- "Beast" voices of the Beauty and the Beast Unit *''Ninja Gaiden Sigma 2 (2009)''- Marbus, Tengu *''No More Heroes (2007)''- Dr. Shake, Randall Lovikov *''No More Heroes 2: Desperate Struggle (2010)''- Dr. Letz Shake *''Prince of Persia (2008)''- Mourning King *''Prince of Persia: The Forgotten Sands (2010)''- Ratash *''Ratchet & Clank: Up Your Arsenal (2004)''- Joe *''Resistance 3 (2011)''- Brawler *''Resistance: Fall of Man (2006)''- Chimera *''Scarface: The World Is Yours (2006)''- Voice *''Skylanders: Giants (2012)''- Slam Bam, Zook, Warnado, Additional Voices *''Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure (2011)''- Additional Voices *''Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time (2013)''- Grizz *''Spider-Man: Edge of Time (2011)''- J. Jonah Jameson, Atrocity *''Spider-Man: Friend or Foe (2007)''- Scorpion, Carnage *''Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions (2010)''- Ultimate Carnage *''Spider-Man: Web of Shadows (2008)''- Rhino *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed II (2010)''- Riot Trooper, Jumptrooper, Additional Voices *''Terminator 3: Rise of the Machines (2003)''- Additional Voices *''The Incredible Hulk (2008)''- Hulk *''The Incredible Hulk: Ultimate Destruction (2005)''- Additional Voices *''The Legend of Spyro: Dawn of the Dragon (2008)''- Meadow, Additional voices *''The Lord of the Rings: The Battle for Middle-Earth (2004)''- Haradrim Warriors *''The Lord of the Rings: The Battle for Middle-Earth II (2006)''- Haradrim Warriors *''The Matrix: Path of Neo (2005)''- Agent Johnson, Roland, SWAT Soldier *''The SpongeBob Squarepants Movie (2004)''- Dennis, Additional Voices *''Transformers: Dark of the Moon (2011)''- Megatron, Ratchet, Bumblebee, Sideswipe, Additional voices *''Transformers: Fall of Cybertron (2012)''- Megatron, Ratchet, Metroplex *''Transformers: Prime - The Game (2012)''- Dreadwing, Vehicons *''Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen (2009)''- Demolishor, Devastator, Grindor, Additional voices *''Transformers: The Game (2007)''- Ratchet *''Transformers: War for Cybertron (2010)''- Megatron, Ratchet, Omega Supreme, Trypticon, Motormaster *''Tron: Evolution (2010)''- Kevin Flynn / Clu *''Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 (2011)''- Hulk *''Uncharted: Drake's Fortune (2007)''- Descendants #1 *''Uncharted 2: Among Thieves (2009)''- Guardian, Daniel Pinkerton *''Viewtiful Joe 2 (2004)''- Frost Tiger *''Virtua Fighter 5 (2007)''- Commentator *''Watchmen: The End is Nigh (2009)''- Additional Voices *''X2: Wolverine's Revenge (2003)''- Magneto, Sabretooth, Juggernaut *''X-Men: Destiny (2011)''- Juggernaut, Additional voices *''X-Men: Next Dimension (2002)''- Magneto, Sabretooth *''X-Men Origins: Wolverine (2009)''- Additional Voices *''Zatch Bell! Mamodo Fury (2005)''- Demolt Category:Voice Actors Category:Marvel Universe Category:X-Men Category:The Avengers Category:The Incredible Hulk Category:DC Universe Category:Batman Category:Star Wars Category:Final Fantasy Category:Iron Man Category:Doctor Strange Category:Superman Category:Viewtiful Joe Category:Ghost Rider Category:Virtua Fighter Category:Fantastic Four Category:Silver Surfer Category:Spider-Man Category:Mass Effect Category:Bionic Commando Category:M.U.G.E.N Category:Deadpool Category:Ninja Gaiden Category:Tron Category:Mortal Kombat